


Oretachi ima shika dekinai koto ga aru no sasore wo (There are things we can only do now)

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Break Up, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 06:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “There’s only one more thing I’ve got left to do, then I’ll be free from my past.”That’s what Yuya had told him that night, while they were sitting on the couch staring at each other, telling that their relationship was over.





	Oretachi ima shika dekinai koto ga aru no sasore wo (There are things we can only do now)

_“There’s only one more thing I’ve got left to do, then I’ll be free from my past.”_

That’s what Yuya had told him that night, while they were sitting on the couch staring at each other, telling that their relationship was over.

It had been going on for weeks now. They met, they talked and they always ended up fighting, blaming on the other what had gone wrong.

Not that night.

That night they had argued peacefully, and they had surrendered to the obvious.

They had loved each other during all those years, but there were only crumbs left of that love; everything else had turned into anger, into grudges, and there was nothing left that was worth still being together.

Yuya had cried, and he had soothed him.

It was unreal, but it didn’t seem so weird to him.

It was like the idea of not having to have those extenuating arguments anymore was making them feel more connected, more willing to talk to each other.

And then Yuya had said those words, and he was still there, frowning, looking puzzled.

“What is it you have to do?” he asked.

The elder got close, softly putting his hands around his waist.

Then all of a sudden, he pressed his lips on him.

Hikaru didn’t understand, but he accepted the kiss and kissed him back, because it was natural for him, because he was used to it, because he had spent the last years of his life kissing those lips, and the fact that they had given up saving their relationship still hadn't been elaborated by his body, which acted consequently to that move.

He had been kissing him for a few seconds when his mind finally connected with his muscles, and then he stopped, staring at him.

“What are you doing, Yuuyan?” he asked, confused and even vaguely annoyed by that sudden initiative from the elder.

Yuya lowered his eyes on the floor, biting on his lip, and Hikaru was afraid he was going to cry again.

He got closer, resting his hand on his arm and brushing it slowly, as if to apologize for the tone he had used.

“I’m sorry, Hikka. But... I want to be with you, tonight. I know we’ve decided to break up, and we agreed on that. As much as it hurts, I got nothing to say about that.” he explained, then he swallowed noisily and looked back at him. “But I want to be with you one more time. The last time we’ve had sex has been after a fight, and it’s been sordid, neither of us was much taken from it nor wanted it particularly and...” he sighed, blushing. “And I don’t want that to be my last memory.” he said, whispering.

Hikaru stopped to think about it for a moment.

He barely remembered the last time they had had sex.

To tell the truth, he couldn’t remember much about those last few weeks; it was like his mind had erased them, so that he couldn’t wallow into those unpleasant thoughts.

So yes, he had to give that to him, the last time they had been together held nothing good, nothing worth remembering.

He stared at the man in front of him, trying to take into account the pros and cons.

Hikaru, like Yuya, suffered facing the fact that their relationship had come to an end.

How much more was going to hurt to feel him so close and then see him leave?

And yet, in front of Takaki’s hopeful and full of expectations eyes, that thought faded.

He put a hand on his hip, hesitatingly, and started to caress him softly.

Yuya didn’t move, as if he was afraid that by doing so Hikaru could’ve changed his mind, that he could’ve told him that what they were doing wasn’t right, and so it would've ended up there, forever, and they would've never been so close to each other ever again.

Slowly, the younger’s hand moved under his shirt, brushing his naked skin.

He had always liked to touch Yuya. He liked the texture of his skin, he liked his warmth, he liked the look of pure bliss on the other’s face.

He got even closer, never losing contact with him, and he kissed him again.

There wasn’t the same urge as before, the same confusion. It was incredibly normal, as if all the past arguments had never existed and they were there with the confidence they would've been even the next night, and the one after that.

While they both tried to chase away from their minds the thought that it wasn’t like that.

He took his shirt off and did the same with his own, letting them fall on the floor; he felt Yuya’s hands softly pushing him toward the couch until he fell on it, Yuya on top of him.

Takaki started kissing his neck, biting on it, licking down to his collarbone. Never lingering, as if he was in a rush, all of a sudden.

When he reached his bellybutton, still licking and biting on every inch of skin he could find, he started undoing his pants, letting them slip down his legs together with his boxers, taking them off.

He felt Yuya’s hand brush his cock, and he shivered, arching his back and searching for something more.

The elder didn’t hold back; he leant over him, taking him into his mouth, closing his eyes.

Hikaru would've done the same, he would've clenched his eyes for the intensity of that feeling, but it was like he couldn’t avert his eyes from that vison, while he fought to avoid thinking it was going to be the last time.

It hurt too much, and he didn’t want to remember this with such a state of mind.

He held the elder’s head, and the latter probably was expecting to be pushed further down, while what Yaotome did was to pull him away from himself.

He didn’t give him time to ask any questions and pushed him on the floor, making him lay down against the cold tiles of the floor, his eyes following each of the younger’s movements.

Hikaru didn’t waste time; he took off the last clothes Yuya had on and then brought a hand to his cock, stroking it fast before wrapping his lips around it.

This was what he needed; focusing on Yuya’s pleasure instead of his own would've kept his mind busy, would've let him forget what situation they were in, would've made him forget that after tonight he wasn’t going to have any of this anymore. It made him believe that they could stay like this, crystalized in that moment forever.

He brought his free hand to Yuya’s lips, and he obediently opened them to take his fingers into his mouth, licking them with lewdness and precision, wrapping his tongue around them.

Hikaru didn’t let that distract him.

A few minutes and he pulled away his hand, bringing it between Takaki’s legs, teasing his opening with a finger, letting it slip inside, while his tongue on him tried to distract him from the annoying feeling.

The fingers became two and, perhaps a tad too fast, three; but Hikaru didn’t have enough control to wait, and Yuya’s moans told him it wasn’t necessary anyway.

At the same time then, he pulled away his mouth from his cock and his fingers from inside him, and the elder made a chocked sound feeling suddenly empty.

He was about to complain, when Hikaru was on top of him again, grabbing his leg and bringing it around his hip, bringing his cock to his hole, still without pushing inside.

Yuya whined, and opened his eyes to fixate them in his.

“Hikka...” he whispered, almost begging.

The younger looked at him, and he couldn’t hide how sad he felt right now.

The more he tried not to think about it, the more his mind fell into that vicious cycle that kept repeating him that this was the last time he saw him like this, it was the last time he touched him that way, it was the last time he could have him so close.

He thrust inside, finally closing his eyes and abandoning himself to that feeling, while Yuya’s voice, his moans and his uneven breathing filled his ears.

The last time he pushed inside of him, the last time he felt him beneath him, around him.

He moved faster, the urge unbearable, because as much as he wanted to hold back and let this moment last eternally, he knew it wasn’t going to erase everything that had happened.

He brought his hand back to the elder’s cock and opened his eyes again, relishing the sight of his face flustered and sweaty, to see his back arch in the attempt of meeting his thrusts, to feel his want for something more, just like it had always been, just like it wasn’t going to be ever again.

When he felt him come between their bodies, he completely lost control; while Yuya collapsed on the cold floor, he allowed himself a few more thrusts inside that body, unbelievably hot in contrast, before climaxing as well.

And then, he felt empty.

A few moments of stasis, what he needed to recover enough to move, and he was about to pull out of him, but the elder’s hands on his back stopped him.

“Just... just a little while longer. Stay inside for a while, Hikka.” he asked, pretending that there was nothing else behind that request.

Hikaru nodded and collapsed on top of him, resting his face on his chest and basking in his lazy caressed.

The minutes went by and he started to feel cold, but he didn’t worry about that.

He leant toward him, pressing his lips on his in a desperate gesture, as if he wanted to keep him to himself, while his hands went back to his hips and held him tight, almost hurting him.

Because it was the last time he kissed him. It was the last time he held him, that he could feel that naked skin against his own, that he could actually feel like he belonged to him.

Yuya had been wrong.

Nothing was going to allow them to get rid of their pasts.

It had just made it more vivid inside their memories, it would've just made it harder to get back on their feet and tell themselves one more time that there was nothing left to save between them.

And yet, the elder had managed to achieve his goal.

That memory was never going to leave them, and Hikaru was sure that once the pain would've disappeared, it would've been a beautiful memory.


End file.
